


Her Knight Effulgent

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla, the stars and William</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight Effulgent

**Title:** Her Knight Effulgent  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Drusilla/Spike  
 **Prompt:** Community: Taming the Muse #384 Alignment  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** Drusilla, the stars and William  
 **A/N:** I was daydreaming about things as usual – my mind can be scary. :)

 

Drusilla was beside herself with excitement that she got to go out on such a beautiful night. It was her destiny you see. The sky was clear and the stars shimmered above against the velvety background of the night. They had been talking to her all day. Whispering in her ear as she slept with Miss Edith clutched tightly in her arms, and giving up their precious secrets. The moon and Venus were finally in alignment and the stage had been set. It was to be a most important night and she was to play an integral part in the play. She had been sure to learn her lines well. 

She smiled to herself as she meandered happily along, trailing behind Angelus and Darla, who kept casting annoyed glances over their shoulders. But Dru only smiled back sweetly and ignored them. Nothing was going to spoil her special night. The night the stars had said she would find something very rare and special. And the moment the dashing stranger had stumbled upon them, she knew. His pain sang to her and she was enthralled instantly.

She followed the distressed young man into the barn, which smelled of sweet hay and leather. She heard the rustling of the horses, but dismissed them in favour of her prize. Crystal blue glistened behind unshed tears and she wondered who had hurt him so deeply. She stepped slowly closer, almost wishing to delay the moment, to hold it close and savour it forever. Despite the slight shaking of his hands as she neared him and the tiny tremor in his voice when he spoke, he held himself so bravely. Oh, the stars had been right! Although, she knew he would protest, he was full of such incredible strength and vision. She was awed by his spirit and imagination. She cooed, delighted by the idea that he would be her very own and that he would be her lover. Yes, she knew he was meant for something... more, but until then, he would love only her. 

Over the years the stars had continued to sing their song to her while she slept. It was a song she had once loved, but now had come to dread. It had once sang a beautiful song of love and had brought her to her William. And although, there had been hard lessons to be learned, which had transformed her darling boy to a more hardened version of himself, she had known it was necessary. And most importantly, he was still hers. She had hated to hurt him over the years with her displays of affection for her Daddy, but he needed to learn to protect such a fragile heart as his. A knight needed his armour after all. 

Those things she could understand and she could bear. But, surely, the stars must now be mistaken when they told her she must let him go! But deep inside she knew the truth. The stars were never wrong. She had been enjoying Prague, but now it all tasted of ashes and it was becoming increasingly difficult to care about anything. She hadn't even noticed the crowd when it surrounded her. Almost didn't care when they attacked. 

Of course, her dashing knight had come to her rescue. He had tears in his eyes as he cradled her gently in his arms. Her own tears wet the shoulder of his coat. He promised he would care for her and love her forever. She cried all the harder and he didn't understand. Her beloved knight effulgent.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
